


Just A Truck

by MissMeggie



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins with a ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Truck

AN: I own nothing  
________________________________________  
It all starts with an 89' Chevy Silverado pickup truck and a ride home.  
Rain falls harshly on Kurt's shoulders and his boots slosh through an unavoidable puddle. Dave pulls up beside him.  
"Get in Hummel, before you melt." Through the hard falling rain Kurt can see Dave tremulous yet somehow still slow burning smile. Kurt reaches for the door handle all thoughts of Blaine temporarily banished.  
He gets in. "Why are you walking home in the rain? Seriously isn't your wardrobe like your reason for living?"  
Kurt rolls his eyes. "If you must know Blaine and I fought and rather than sit in the car with his condescending ass one more minute, I got out in the middle of Port Street." Kurt stares pensively out the window. Nothing more is said until they pull up to the Hummel-Hudson home. "Thank you Dave."  
"No problem." He murmurs and watches Kurt make his way inside.  
-/-/-/-  
The truck becomes something of a safe zone for them over time. Dave's not surprised to find Kurt sitting in the passenger seat waiting on him to come out of school. "You trying to out me Hummel?" He asks through the rolled down window. He never bothers to lock his baby. Truthfully she's kind of a piece of junk but he loves her.  
Kurt's head whips around. "What? God no, I didn't think I-"  
He shrugged and got in. "Chill Miss Daisy I'm teasing no one is out here, where to?"  
Kurt flipped him the bird "That's for calling me Miss Daisy."  
"Well I am in the habit of drivin' your fancified ass everywhere."  
"Pick somewhere quiet today David." He inhales and smells a tinge of gasoline and cologne that clings to the interior.  
"Yessa Masta." He said with a grin starting the car.  
Dave drives until they are in a tree lined clearing and parks the truck.  
Only a rusted creaky windmill and Bruno Mars singing about losing someone and rain lowly on the radio too keep them company.  
"This is peaceful I needed it after today." Kurt says leaning his head back on to the sun warmed leather of the seat.  
"It's my favorite place." Dave says quietly begrudgingly marring the moment with sound. Kurt sighs and smiles softly still not looking at him. "What happened?" Dave braves a question  
"Broke up with Blaine." Kurt shifts and finally looks at Dave.  
"I'm sorry." He says lowly meaning it.  
"Don't be." Kurt shrugs.  
"You seem sad." Dave states the obvious.  
"No just disappointed, he cheated on the whorebler…" at Dave's blank look he elaborates. "Sebastian the very pretty and conniving gay warbler."  
"Well I think his hair gel to brain cell ratio finally tipped more toward dippity doo than Einstein." Dave said Kurt snorts inelegantly and chuckles.  
"Thank you. I think." Kurt replied scowling a little. "Anything news worthy going on with you?"  
"I came out to my parents." Dave mumbles  
Kurt Squeals and launches himself at Dave in a hug the gear shift digs into his side and he backs off "Sorry I get a little over excited, how'd it go?"  
Dave seems to enjoy Kurt's closeness despite having been released from the hug.  
"Well enough, I still have a home. Mom got a bit teary but dad suspected. It wasn't all that bad."  
-/-/-/-/-  
They're seated on the hood of the truck with it faded black paint job, in their clearing when it happens. Kurt stirs the pudding cup from his lunch. He takes a bite and Dave stares before wiping chocolate pudding from the corner of Kurt's mouth. "You had just a little…" Dave trails off voice deep.  
There's been something building between them for weeks now and they both know it. Kurt feels emboldened; he wants no needs to be kissed. His tongue darts out and licks the chocolate from Dave's thumb. Kurt sees the fire lit in Dave's eyes just seconds before Dave's lips land on his in a surprisingly delicate manner. Dave cups his face and deepens the kiss so gently that Kurt knows all at once that Dave loves him and he's totally and utterly most definitely screwed he's so going fall…  
"Damn Karofsky. " Kurt whispers into the kiss. Dave chuckles. "Use my name please."  
"Damn David." Kurt corrects with a smile.  
-/-/-/-/-  
Their coming out as a couple is really simple Dave gives a ride to school. Kurt door creaks when he slams it shut and the people who aren't already staring at their arrival turn.  
"You could just take this hunk of crap into my Dad's shop babe."  
Dave scowls. "You did not just call Charlotte crap…"  
Kurt giggles "It has a name?"  
"Shut up or no more dirty fun time…" he says coming around and grabbing Kurt's hand.  
"See I was the only out gay kid a long time so I can hold out. That would just be punishing yourself." Kurt points out.  
"Wait! Hold on. You have dirty fun time with him? What the hell did I miss?" Rachel asks rushing up behind them and that's that. They are an out happy couple.  
-/-/-/-  
The first time they make love it's rushed and awkward but somehow perfect. Dave collapses on top of Kurt for a moment and is nothing but happy.  
He kisses Kurt's shoulder and rolls off him. He tied off and discarded the condom into the grass. He pulls the blanket around them tighter making a mental note of more blankets next time. He curves his body around Kurt and pillows his head on his hand.  
Kurt chuckles. "What?" Dave asks.  
"Nothing, I just don't think gay men have sex in the beds of pickup trucks." Kurt answers.  
"Nah, just rednecks babe." Dave shoots back Kurt laughs.  
Dave falls asleep dodging Kurt's icy cold feet. Kurt falls asleep counting stars with his head pillowed on Dave's bicep.  
-/-/-/-  
Dave looks longingly toward his smashed to bits baby. He was part of a four car pile-up when a truck driver had fallen asleep behind the wheel of his eighteen wheeler.  
He sits on the curb beside dunkin donuts and looks at the smoking twisted truck across the street. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Kurt.  
-/-/-/-  
Exactly fifteen minutes later Kurt screeches to a halt in front of him in his little clown car hybrid sedan. Which is impressive considering the Chicago traffic. He gets out and unloads their three year old son. He swings Michael up onto his hip and rushes toward him.  
"I'm fine," He tries to shrug off the medic cleaning a cut along his hairline and sits up straighter.  
Kurt squats in from of him and pins him with a searching look. "Just fine." Dave reassures him. The medic finishes his work. Mikey squirms and Kurt lets him down he crawls into Dave's lap.  
Kurt sits down on curb beside him. "It's just a truck." Dave says.  
"We both know that's a lie." Kurt replies with a sad smile he takes Dave's hand in his and they wait for the tow truck.


End file.
